Pulse
by Wolf-Knight-Angel
Summary: Hello writing world.I'm back with another story and it's been a loooooong time.Hope you can forgive me.Anywho,this story is about romance,broken hearts,and love through music.Can Yamato find a way into Tai's heart after he's been crushed and left scarred?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fan fiction, "Pulse". As a friendly reminder, this is a slash couple fic., meaning there will be boyxboy love in here. If you don't like, don't read and press the back button located wherever it may be.Also,this is a taito,which I hope everyone knows what that is(which you should if you're reading this fic.)Also this fic. will contain songs from the Dance Dance Revolution Max soundtrack (which will be known from now on as DDRMax), as well as from Dance Dance Revolution Extreme (which will be known as DDRExtreme from now on too.)This means that I will add lyrics to the story to help it along.Also, I don't own DDR as a whole. (Duh.Lol. ) I only own a copy of DDRMax.Please enjoy the fic. and review once you're finished. Thanks.

"……….."-talking

'………...'-thinking

"Pulse"

Normal P.O.V.

Rapture. One word to describe how Taichi Yagami felt during this beautiful summer afternoon. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, and hear voices and laughter, but couldn't see because of his current predicament.

"Where are we going Debeau? I'm tired of the suspense already." wined an anxious Taichi.

He was currently blindfolded and being led to a secret location by his handsome, caring boyfriend named Debeau Heaton. It also helped that his boyfriend was French and that his name meant "beautiful hill". The boy in question had a tall, slender frame with blue-green sapphire eyes. He also had blond hair with a few brown streaks. His teeth were perfectly white and shined marvelously.

"Just a few more seconds," spoke Debeau in a calm, soothing voice." Trust me, it's all worth it."

Tai, believing he could trust his boyfriend allowed himself to be led to the area. Although he still had a bad feeling in the back of his mind. He quickly slapped it away though as Debeau's pace slowed, then finally came to a stop.Tai's eyes were soon filled with light, and after getting adjusted to it, were filled with tears as he witnessed the sight ahead of him. A stunning display of roses and flowers were lined in a circle around a candle-lit table with dinner prepared and waiting.Tai couldn't believe this was all for him, and instantly turned around and brought his lover in a passionate kiss, which was returned with full force. After that they sat down and enjoyed the meal, afterwards they sat in silence, watching the sunset.

"So Debeau, you said you had something important you wanted to tell me?"Taichi inquired.

"Yes, there is. I just wanted to tell you Taichi, that I've loved being your boyfriend, and you've been great to me. These past few months have been very special to me." With these words Debeau cast his face down and sighed sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean _loved,"_Tai said, hot tears welling up as his mind quickly realized what was happening." You mean, you're dumping me?" He stated, more than asked. It was hard at this moment as he was choking back sobs.

"But, how come? Have you found someone else, or am I not good enough anymore?"

More and more questions dawned on his brain and screamed out inside as he looked at the cause of the pain in front of him.

"No, it's neither. I assure you that. I can't tell you now what the reason is, but you'll know. One day." With that, he walked off, but not before turning back and saying "Taichi,I'm sorry. Hate me if you want, but try to understand, no matter how difficult it is. And by the way, you can leave the dishes here."

That was the last Taichi saw as he sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and his mind was spinning around and becoming cloudy. He soon started rocking back and forth, his world becoming dark until he couldn't see anything at all.

Suddenly,Tai shot up in his bed and gasped. His breathing was heavy and his chest was pounding. The sweat on his body covered him and stuck onto his t-shirt like glue. His uncontrollable hair was in a bigger mess, if that was even possible, and his sweat was giving off a rank odor. Recovering from the shock, he got up and headed to the bathroom. Once there, he threw a splash of cold water on his face and took a good look in the mirror.

"Damnit Tai,get a hold of yourself, that was a year and a half ago. Stop living in the past." Taking a heavy sigh,Tai turned the light off and headed back to bed. He sat in bed for awhile to think and clear his mind. The clock on his dresser read 1:04.

"Go figure, I guess it wasn't just a coincidence," Tai mumbled as he yawned sleeply."Gotta be sure to tell Dai not to wait up at my house today. I'll surely be gone before he gets here."

With that said, the brunette set his alarm to 6:45 and headed back to sleep, hoping with all his might he'd be able to sleep peacefully today of all days.

Thank you everyone for reading. This is sort of an introductory chapter and the next chapter should be longer. I made this short because I didn't want to give it all away just yet. I promise the next chapter will be even longer. And no lyrics in this chapter. I promise the next one will have lyrics in it. But I would like feedback from my loyal readers to know how I'm doing. Was it good,bad,or did it plain suck? Please tell me and let me know. All you have to do is press that little purple button in the bottom left. And with one final note, I'd like to give a shout-out to Tysonfoxflame,who's been with me throughout my writing career(if you can even call it that).If you haven't heard of her, you should, if you have, then give her some applause. She deserves it.hands her a Taichi cookieI'd also like to thank the rest of my friends too. They know who they are. But since you don't, I'll name them anyhow.

Eri21

Amazonian Anime Queen

Neo-Chan

CartoonHeroes

Kelset

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction

And lots of others that have reviewed my stories. I love all you guys.Well, it's almost 4 in the morning other here, so I bid you all good night. Until next timecard.


	2. Morning exercise or Let's Max!

Hello everyone. Welcome back to the next chapter. I'm happy about all of the reviews I've gotten from the last chapter, and hope you keep them up. I love them. Before I get into the next chapter, I'd like to do some shout-outs and a few notes.

Ty: Thanks for the review Tyson, even though it was mean.Lol, and here's the next chapter.

CartoonHeroes: Thanks a lot for the review, and I know the last chapter was short. I didn't want to give too much away, but I'm going to make the other chapters longer.

Eri21: Thanks for the review eri, and I'm sorry you didn't know who I was because of my name change. You know I change my name constantly, but I'm going to stay like this for awhile.Lol,and yes, I've come a long way.Anyhow,here's the new chapter and I'll be on the lookout for yours too. I'm glad you're inspired now.

Klo-chan: Lol, yes the chapter was short, I know. It's the same thing I told CartoonHereos.I'll make them longer, I promise. And thanks for reviewing.

KitsuneAkai13: Yep, DDR.I is so glad I thought of something original. Go me! And I'll add the rest a little later. School won't be too bad, but you'll see how that goes on. And you'll find out soon what Debeau meant. But that's later.Also, thanks for the review.

DarkMetalAngel of Descruction: Thanks for the support. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And now you can read more. Enjoy!

DigiFrontier: Yeah, Taichi got dumped, but now he's available for Matt. And thanks for liking my story. And don't worry, you'll get better. If you need a beta reader, or just someone to help you, I'm here.lol.Just keep trying hard.

HIKED: Thank you for your kind review. I'm glad you think my story has an 'edge' to it that makes you want to read more.

And I think that's everyone. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry, and I thank you. Now, for a few notes. This chapter will be longer, but I might not be able to update for about a week or so, seeing as exams are coming next week, and I'm swamped with studying, tons of work, and projects. So please try to bear with me and I'll try my best to update ASAP.

Now, for the disclaimer, which I left a few things out from last time.

Disclaimer: No, I don't Digimon or any of the characters from the show. I mean, come on? Would I sit here and write fan fiction if I did? Also, I don't own DDR as a whole, I only own a copy of DDRMax.The only thing I own is the plot, and co-own the character Debeau Heaton, which Tyson FoxFlame owns. Thank you, and enjoy. Don't forget to review.

'…………'-thinking

"……......."-talking

………... -lyrics

-scene change

"Pulse"

"Morning Exercise, or Let's Max!"

Normal P.O.V.

"Hello. You've reached the cell phone of the gorgeous, handsome Daisuke. I'm not able to answer my phone right now, so please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I feel like it. Beep!"

"Hey Dais. It's me, Tai.Knowing you, you're still snoring, since it's a Saturday and all. By the time you get this, I'll be long gone from my house, so just come by the arcade. I'll be at our usual spot blowing off some steam. See ya there."

With that, Tai hung up his cell phone and walked down the street after locking his door to his apartment. It was still surprising to him, knowing that he was living by himself at the age of 16. After his break-up with Debeau, he felt he needed to have some space to himself. That, and the fact that his parents didn't accept the he was gay, after finding out about his relationship with Debeau only a couple of weeks later. He was hoping they would come around someday. Until then he'd stay away for awhile. He still saw his younger sister, Kari, at school on a regular basis. She was mature enough to understand how Tai felt and accepted his sexual preference. He just wished other people were as understanding.

The weather was brisk. It was a warm, clear day. Not cold at all, but not burning hot. He was currently dressed in black jogging pants with a white strip going up the side of them. Topping off his attire was a black tank top with a white fishnet top to match. The clothing was stylish, not to mention comfortable for dancing in without burning up. It was perfect for Tai and matched his taste entirely.

Tai soon started jogging down the mildly crowded streets, trying to get to his destination as fast as possible and warm up his drowsy body. After jogging for about 10 minutes, he finally stopped at a convience store and walked in.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Tai quickly went to the back of the store, picking up a small bottle of Starbucks© Frappichino coffee. He didn't know why, but he was hooked onto the small drink the first time he tried it. Heading back to the register, he handed the cashier the bottle and pulled out his wallet.

"That will be 314 yen please."

Tai quickly paid the man and headed out of the store again. He soon opened the bottle and quickly chugged the caffeinated drink down. He needed to finish the beverage before he entered the arcade, since there was no food or drinks allowed. A few minutes later, he arrived at his destination and tossed the bottle into a nearby trashcan. Afterwards, he checked his watch.

"Let's see. It's about 8:00 right now. Dais should be here around 10:00 if he actually gets his lazy butt out of bed. I should be able to wait that long." With that, Tai brushed his sleeve back down and entered the arcade.

As Tai entered the arcade, two figures watched him carefully. One was a girl with black hair, green eyes and wore blue denim pants and a red tank top. Her hair was done into a bun. The other figure was a guy with red hair, blue eyes and wore blue jean pants and a red and white jacket that was slightly ajar, revealing a white t-shirt.

"So that's Taichi Yagami, eh? He looks like he can dance, but do you think he's up to our standards?" the female asked her partner.

"Well, we'll never find out just staying here." the male responded. "But I want to know his stats first. Do you have all of the data on him?" The girl then pulled out a couple of pages that contained information on Tai and handed it to him.

Taichi Yagami

Age 16

School: Westmore High School

Current Dancing Level: Light

Best Songs: "true…….","Look to the Sky(true color mix)","My Summer Love", "Love Again Tonight(For Melissa mix)" "Midnight Blaze", "Share My Love", "So In Love", "Kind Lady" and "5.1.1."

"This is everything, eh? From the looks of it, he doesn't sound too tough. Oh well, we still have to investigate. I just wonder why he only likes the love songs?" The girl beside him shrugged to his question, as clueless as he was.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just a hopeless romantic. But anywho, who's going in, me or you?"

"I'll go, it shouldn't take me too long if he's only at that level." With that, the guy handed the information back to her and started to walk off.

"Just remember Mike, don't terrify the kid and scare him to death. And try not to kill him with your skills either."

"Then pray that the kid is as good as headquarters says he is."

Tai stepped up onto the platform, ready to start dancing as soon as possible. He placed his tokens into the machine, chose his difficulty, and then entered his password. Finally the song list came up and he went to a familiar song he liked.

Looking for love

He knew that his heart was healing

He'd been hurt too much to try again

But when she caught his eye

Ain't no man could fight the feeling

He knew he had to try to let love in 

Smile to let her know

She was in the mood for talking

So then he began to play the game

Before he knew it

He had told her how much he'd been hurting

How he was hoping she was not the same 

Tai quickly bounded back and forward, singing quietly to the song as well as hitting the arrows with great precision. The memories he had soon came back to him and he tried hard to concentrate on dancing.

Could you be

The kind of lady that I'm seeking?

After all of this time

Could this be true love?

And she said, Boy you don't have to look no more

I'll give the love you need 'til you holler enough, guaranteed

Not like the rest, boy, I'm a kind lady

You've been hurt but be sure boy I am the cure

And when you wake up late thinking it's a dream

Just touch me boy you know, you can count on me

Believe me 

Baby

This lady

You know what you've found in me

Is a lady

Kind o'lady

That can give you what you need

Baby

A kind lady

That will never leave you lonely and

Just maybe

This lady

Finally you've found me, oh

Kind lady 

With that last note, Tai hit the last arrow and stopped to catch his breath, clearly exhausted.

"Bravo!" The machine yelled out, showing his score of double-A. Catching his breath at last, Tai stood up to change the song when a voice rang out to him.

"Hey Tai, why'd you leave without me?!" yelled an annoyed Daisuke.

"Dais? I thought you were still asleep," checking his watch, Tai saw that it was 9:08."and I thought you would still be asleep now." Daisuke swiftly ran over to Tai and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, right. Since when do I ever sleep, knowing that I could hang out with my best friend on a Saturday?" He flashed a huge smile and Tai returned the friendly gesture.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"You guess? You better believe it's true. Anyhow, you ready to get your butt kicked in your own game?" Davis asked, stepping up to the pad next to Tai's.

"Yeah right Dais. I think it's going to be the other way around.Besides, I've had a Starbucks Frappichino today, so be warned. I'm ready for any song."

"Ok then. I'll pick the song and we'll see." Daisuke opposed as he entered his password and cycled through the song selection.

"Let's see, we'll do this one." Daisuke said, stopping on a song and selecting it. "Besides, it's one of your favorites anyway."

As the song started, Tai recognized it and sang along to the words stepping hastily, seeing as the song was faster than the last, even though the lyrics were a lot slower.

Feeling sad and lonely

Cause I can't find you

Call your telephone

And there's never no answer

Said you love me

Kissed me

We were in heaven

Said I'm sorry

Love you, want you forever 

Tai could relate to those words exactly, feeling the pain in his heart as the lyrics hit home.

Every night I look at the sky

Call your name

And wonder where you are

Every night I look at the sky

Baby, miss you

Won't you come back 

The tune finally ended and both boys paused to catch their breath.

"Well, that was fun. That song never gets old." Daisuke said, pausing every few minutes to breath in some fresh air.

"Yeah, that's why it's one of my favorites." replied Tai. "Well, we've got one more song left Dais, which one will it be?"

Suddenly a figure walked up the two boys, interested in their little event.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tai and Davis both cocked their head backwards to find a red-haired man standing there, ready to dance.

Well there's the second chapter. I'm sorry for the little cliffhanger, but I think I've written a lot for this chapter. Besides, I still have to study. Don't be mad at me. I'll try to update as soon as possible, so you can enjoy the rest of this fic. But for now, you can review this one and tell me what you think. I can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter. Also, on a side note, the others won't come until at least chapter 4 or 5. Just thought I'd let you all know. So, until next time, leave me a review, or some constructive criticism. I don't care, just review, lol. I'll see ya in about a week, bye!


End file.
